


Baby Mine

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Catharsis, Established Relationship, M/M, Over the Knee, Post-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Ray needs to be babied. He also needs a spanking. Walter can do both.
Relationships: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Baby Mine

  
Ray's mother used to tell him, some days, that he must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. Ray had always disliked that expression, but if he stopped to think about it, he understood where it came from. Sometimes he just woke up with something wild and agitated inside him, feeling like his body was too small to contain all his emotions. There was no reason for it, so it was easy to blame the bed. 

Ray knew before he opened his eyes that today was going to be one of those days. He feigned sleep as Walter got up, attended to his morning bathroom rituals. They had the day off, which Ray was half grateful for and half resentful of. 

"I see you playing possum, there," Walter said when he came back into the bedroom to get dressed. 

Ray opened his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He watched Walter get dressed, which was pleasant: Ray liked looking at Walter, especially when most of him was naked, and there was something comforting about his efficient, no nonsense movements. Walter didn't fuck around. Ray liked that about him. 

Walter sat on Ray's side of the bed to pull on his boots. Ray closed his eyes, and tried to sink down into the reassuring sensation of Walter's body against his. 

"I'll make you some breakfast if you get up," Walter said, then bent down to kiss Ray's forehead. 

And then he left. 

The wild thing in Ray's blood howled. 

***

Ray managed to get himself out of bed, and he and Walter ate breakfast together, and then washed up together. Then Walter went off to take care of some chores, and Ray stood dumb in the kitchen, unmoving, feeling like a balloon pumping up further and further, his unbridled emotions filling him too far, stretching his skin thin, threatening to pop. 

Walter was on the back porch, replacing some rusty old nails on the side of the house. Ray lurked around him for long enough that Walter put down his tools and looked at him. 

"There something on your mind, honey?" 

Ray swallowed thickly. The wild thing in Ray's blood thrashed and growled. 

"I need help," he said softly. 

"With what?" 

"I—I'm wound up. I want it to stop. I want it out. Please." 

Walter closed the distance between them. He ran his fingers lightly through Ray's hair, petted down his back. 

"Okay, baby. What do you think we should do about that?" 

"You—you know." 

"I do know, baby, but I want you to tell me exactly what you need." 

Ray's cheeks burned. "Will you—please will you take me over your knee and spank me with your hand?" 

Walter hugged him. He pressed a kiss to Ray's temple. "Of course I will, sweetheart. I'll take care of you, give you just what you need." He pulled away, offered Ray his hand. "Why don't you come with me, and we'll get you sorted?" 

Ray took his hand, and let himself be led into the bedroom. Walter sat down on the bed, legs spread slightly, a familiar position. Ray started to pull down his pants, but Walter shook his head. 

"No, Ray. Leave those up for now." 

Ray felt a little sick, because he knew if the spanking was going to start on his jeans, he was in for a long one. But he didn't argue; he buttoned himself back up, and bent over Walter's lap. Walter helped him position himself over his knee the way he liked, and Ray waited, breaths short, for it to begin. 

It didn't. Walter rubbed his back for a while, then moved lower, rubbing his ass and thighs, his touch gentle, loving. 

"Shhh," Walter said. "You just relax, baby. I'm going to take care of you. You are so loved, Ray, did you know that? You are so loved." 

Ray began to feel very small, very vulnerable. Like a child being soothed after a nightmare. He wanted to crawl into Walter's arms and cry his heart out, but he knew it would take some work to get him there, and they had barely begun. 

Walter's voice was low, soothing, the voice for approaching a spooked animal. "I'm going to start here in a second, _wótheȟila_. I'm going to go slow, and warm you up real good, before I take down your pants. Then I'm going to spank you on your shorts. I'm gonna go slow. When you're squirming, I'm going to take down your shorts, and we'll finish the spanking on your bare bottom. It's going to be slow, and I'm going to make it harder real gradual, but I'm going to spank this ugly feeling out of you, no matter how long it takes. Do you understand me, Ray?"

"Yes," he whispered. 

"Good boy. You're my good boy. Are you ready for me to start spanking your bottom?" 

Ray whimpered. "Yes." 

"Okay, sweetheart. Here we go." 

Ray braced for impact, but the first spank was more like a firm pat. Walter delivered a dozen of these firm pats to Ray's backside, concentrating on his sit spot. Ray breathed. It was nice, actually. He knew it wasn't everything he needed, but this part was nice. His bottom felt warm, but it didn't hurt. 

Another dozen pats, and Walter started rubbing his backside again. It felt nice, and Ray didn't want it to stop, even though he knew that if this was all he got, that wild thing would still be in his blood, and things would just get worse and worse until something exploded. 

"Okay, _čhaŋté skúya_ ," Walter said after a long while. "We're going to take down your britches, now." 

Ray's voice was rough once he found it. "Do you want me to stand up?" 

"Yes, honey. Please stand up for me." 

Ray's legs felt a little rubbery, but he stood up okay. He undid the front of his jeans, then pushed them down past his knees. Walter helped him back over his knee. 

Ray's shorts were thin, nowhere near the protection of the thick denim, but Walter started with firm pats again, and it wasn't hard to take. Eventually, he began to spank a little harder, but it was gradual. All of a sudden, Ray realized he was a little short of breath, and that his bottom was burning now, not just warm. He whined, squirmed a little. Walter rubbed his backside gently, and that soothed the fire a little, and Ray tried to relax. 

"Easy, baby," Walter said. "You're doing so well. You're taking this so well for me, Ray. Just relax." 

The next spank was a good whack right across Ray's sit spot, and he let out a weak little cry. Walter kept that strength behind the smacks, but he delivered them slowly. After he slapped Ray's bottom, he let his hand rest over the spot for a long moment, and then he waited several seconds before smacking it down again. The result was the pain building slowly, the sting of it easing away under Walter's palm, the aggregative pain sinking into a deep, bruisey ache that hurt—don't get it wrong; it _hurt_ —but it built slowly, letting Ray acclimate, letting him breathe through it. 

"All right, honey, time for these to come down," Walter said, and he gently tugged Ray's shorts down, baring his ass. Ray was sure it was cherry red now, and the heat was intense, but the pain was manageable. 

Walter rubbed Ray's naked backside for a while, soothing the ache. Ray glanced at the clock on the bedside table; Walter had been spanking him for almost half an hour, and they weren't finished, but Ray could still feel the wild thing in his blood. It was definitely less powerful, its teeth dulled by the thirty minutes of steady discipline. But it was still there. Walter would have to excise it completely, and Ray knew that would have to hurt more than this did. 

"Are you ready to finish this?" Walter asked. 

Ray was scared of the pain, but he was ready for this feeling to end. "Yes, sir." 

Walter started out on his bare bottom with medium-force whacks. There was no protection now, and the smacks stung more than they had when he'd had his shorts on. Ray tried to breathe through it, but Walter was upping the force gradually. Ray felt like a lobster in the pot. The water had been heating gradually, but it was about to boil. He felt like the wild thing might tear out of his skin. He mewled, squirmed, and Walter held him down and started spanking hard, every powerful swat forcing a yelp from Ray's mouth. The pain licked across his skin like fire, searing, devouring every inch of his backside and upper thighs. The hits kept coming, slowly with space between them, but pitiless. Ray kicked his legs, trying to squirm into a position where the spanking hurt less, but such a thing did not exist. The wild thing in his blood screeched, enveloped in flames, and Ray felt himself begin to cry as the pain became the only sensation in his body. 

And Walter kept spanking him. He spanked him until he'd stopped crying out, until he was just sobbing silently. He spanked him until he stopped fighting, until he'd gone still and helpless over Walter's knee. 

He spanked him until the wild thing in his blood was nothing but ash, until the incredible, painful pressure of too much emotion released, and he was just Ray again. Well spanked, crying like a baby, but sound. 

It took Ray a while to realize the spanking had stopped. Walter was rubbing his back and saying sweet, soothing things in Lakota. Gradually, Ray's tears dried up. Eventually, he was able to focus on something other than the pain, and he listened to Walter speak, focused until the sounds made sense. 

" _My brave little love,_ " he murmured, " _I've got you. You're safe. You're safe, and you're so, so loved, my treasure_." 

Ray forced himself up, his tender skin screaming, his bruised muscles bunching painfully. Walter helped him sit up in his lap, and he held him as Ray burrowed his face in the joint of Walter's neck and shoulder. 

"Did that do the trick, love?" Walter asked. 

Ray held him. Held on. "Yes. Thank you, _hasáŋni_." 

"You're welcome, baby," Walter said, and kissed him, held him until he could get up and go on his way.  



End file.
